1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite image data generating apparatus and a program for controlling the same, and a composite image data generating method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to enlarge a dynamic range, exposure is performed two times, to synthesize obtained two images (JP-A-2001-94999).
However, it may not, in some cases, be found whether or not the dynamic range of an obtained composite image is proper.